1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting-chamfering tool with a clamping ring that surrounds the spiral fluted shaft member of a drill on which the clamping ring can be mounted in any axial adjustment position as a holder for a countersink drill or a countersink cutter body.
2. Background Information
A tool of the type described above is described in DE-U-72 46 625 and comprises, in addition to a countersink body that surrounds the drill and is provided with a countersink cutter, a clamping element which also surrounds the drill and which can be screwed together with the latter in the axial direction of the drill. Said clamping element clamps the countersink body on the drill by means of balls that are adapted to and guided in the spiral flutes of the drill. This mounting arrangement is structurally complex.
Other solutions for mounting such a countersink body in any axial adjustment position are known from EP 0 687 516 A1 or EP 0 647 166 B1. Said devices clamp the countersink body indirectly by means of a clamping sleeve that is provided between the drill and the countersink body and that surrounds the drill. These solutions are also structurally complex.